


Sense and Sensuality

by skenandj



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ganon doesn't exist, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Callar y quemarse es el castigo más grande que nos podemos echar encima // To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.- Federico García Lorca,Bodas de SangreA fateful encounter finds Sidon hopelessly smitten with Queen Zelda's personal knight and Sidon can think only of seeing him again. He could not know the far-reaching repercussions of his forbidden love.





	Sense and Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, then that's great! That means you have good taste in fics ;)
> 
> This is my reworking of [kyiko's](http://kyiko.tumblr.com/) (formerly kyoki-tana) unfinished story of the same name. The first few chapters will be roughly the same as the original, just reworked to match my style.
> 
> Oh, and come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881534/chapters/24178668) is the original!

Compared to Zora’s Domain, Hyrule Castle Town was completely different. It was crowded and loud and the air smelled of oil and leather. A multitude of voices, each so different that Sidon could not even describe the sound they made, floated through the air and gave the city such a lively atmosphere, more so than his home could have ever provided.

Hyrule Castle, located at the edge of the huge town, reminded the Zora prince of a loving mother watching over her beloved children. Sunlight dimly reflected off the palace masonry, giving it a somewhat majestic feeling.

“Sidon, my dear brother, please watch out.”

His sister's voice tore his attention away from the scenery before him and made him turn his attention to Mipha. She was walking beside him, graceful and slow like a summer breeze. Her scarlet scales shimmered in the midday sun and Sidon noted how different they were compared to his.

Hers tended to attract males, his tended to impress females.

“Pardon me, sister? What do you mean?”, he asked politely as he watched people rush by. Sidon was not accustomed to seeing so many Rito, Gerudo, and Hylians all in the same area. The Zora were a reclusive race, proud and perhaps a little too isolated. Rare was the occasion that a Zora was spotted outside of the Domain.

He turned his head around to catch a glimpse of Mipha as he heard her chuckling. The corners of his mouth twitched as he studied her face. It was soft, with a beauty rivaled only by the water lillies of Zora's Domain.

Sometimes Sidon wished he was a pretty as she was.

“Nothing, Sidon”, his sister smiled, fixing her view back to the street in front of them.

People were passing by, not even bothering to give them a second look. They travelled incognito in order to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, given they both were children of the royal family and they hated to make a scene. Especially if they were somewhere they never visited before.

Mipha and Sidon had been coddled growing up. Outside of the attention the royal family got, away from any meetings with outsiders or other official events, they had tried to live as normal of a life as they could. They had always returned home with countless bruises, bleeding wounds, or other injuries from their adventures outside the Domain. They truly caused Muzu a great deal of stress.

Their childhood ended far too fast. Now they were over one hundred years old and it was time to face life outside of their bubble which was popped as their father grew old.

Sidon was excited to become Mipha's right-hand man and due to his new, important role, he was charged with guarding his sister's first steps into the outside world. Mipha wasn’t too much older than him, but her soul was as pure as it had been the day she was born. There were so many cruel things in the world which could taint that unadulterated pure spirit inside her small chest.

Today was the first time Sidon and Mipha had left the Domain without anyone else assisting them. It was to be a show of bravery, proof of the strength the Zoras possessed. There was nothing to be afraid of - Sidon, grew up to be a skilled warrior who could protect his dear older sister, a skilled combatant in her own right.

King Dorephan had been busy dealing with the political situation between the Zoras and Gorons. Some disputes arose as of late, and Sidon and Mipha did not quite understand what was going on. It was another show of royalty: the Zora king was very gifted to be able to hide his political business from his heirs.

 Recently, the King of Hyrule, who also was growing into old age, had abdicated the crown to his only daughter and heiress, Princess Zelda. The young lady had just hit a milestone and turned 21 last month; it was time she assumed the throne of Hyrule. Despite her young age, Sidon had heard a story about her and her peaceful, science-influenced policy.

Presently, she had invited the heirs of the Zoras to the castle. Sidon had readied himself by reading anything and everything he could find about the political relations between Zoras and Hylians. For nearly two weeks he was reading book after book for eight hours straight each day. His eyes had nearly forgotten sunlight during that period. Every time Muzu parted the curtains, Sidon hissed as he felt like he was blinded by the sunlight.

Sometimes he felt like he understood little to nothing and the frustration squeezed at his gut. It felt as though it had tied itself into countless knots. Fortunately, his sister helped him if he did not understand a certain passage.

The Prince didn’t know what he would do without his sister.

 “Are you afraid, Sidon?”, Mipha suddenly asked with an abnormally dry tone. A little jolt shot through his back and soon his eyes were filled with concern when his gaze met hers. Her face was not as bright as it was a few moments ago. Actually, it was quite the opposite, Mipha's mouth was pulled tight. She looked as though she wanted to hide away somewhere and never come out again.

The very thought terrified Sidon.

 “No, I'm not, and you do need not be either. We will do an outstanding job, believe in me!”, he said with an enthusiastic inflection, endeavoring not to show his fear in the slightest. If he gave any indication that he was as unconfident as she was, they would be doomed. He resolved to himself that he would keep her smiling, that was his duty as her younger brother.

Mipha wouldn’t be sad. Not if he was in her presence.

“Let’s get a move on, my dear sister! You have an important mission to finish and you're on the right track!”, he told her, beaming as he held her hand. He was not going to let her feel any worthlessness. She had done too much good in her life to experience such a horrible feeling.

The smooth cobblestone of the winding road felt cool like the surface of the rich blue waters of Rails Pond. At that very moment, Sidon could feel the same elatedness washing over his entire body, same as the time he felt when he had shown off to his father his first catch.

The enormous gates of Hyrule Castle rumbled open after the guards had identified them. The Zora prince had tried really hard not to cover his ears; it wasn’t a suitable gesture for royalty to make.

Sidon gave a glowing smile to Mipha and tightened his grip around her petite hand. They could accomplish anything when they were together.

Who could have known that this lovely summer day would end up being one of the most important moments of the young prince’s life?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Again, a huge thanks to Kyiko for passing this on to me! It was one of the first SidLink fics that I read.
> 
> A little less than a week left and then I graduate from undergrad! And then I'll have a lot more time to write. Plenty of stuff is coming soon!


End file.
